


Blind faith.

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventures of Clan Shield
Genre: Elf, Fountain, Human, Journalist, Magic Detective, Murder, steampunk doll, supernatural powers, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16
Summary: Faith can move mountains. This is usually true, but sometimes faith can hurt.





	Blind faith.

**Blind faith.**

Brahms was in his room at Eltefi Castle, playing the violin.

Brahms is human. Brahms is a detective with light green hair and dark brown eyes. He is a detective with an extraordinary ability in deduction and knowledge of magic. He wears a green norfolk jacket and brown trousers. He likes to play violin. He also has an eagle with yellow red feathers for a pet.

As he played with his eyes closed, he thought of the next crime to come. He always knew that solving complicated cases was his way of life. But then he heard someone disturb the harmony of the sounds coming from a violin by opening and closing the lockers of his file. He opened his eyes and saw Iris.

Iris is human. It can turn into fog. She has light blue eyes and charcoal hair. She is wearing a dark gray skirt and a dark gray blouse.

She checked and examined documents. Iris understood many of these things and always helped with the documents of the whole castle. Then she looked at him and said with a smile:

– Hi Brahms. I hope I'm not interrupting your playing.

– No Iris, what exactly are you doing? – Brahms asked.

– I arrange your entire file because everything is complete chaos. Some testimonials are out of place and I try to put everything in an easy system. Murderers, victims, bombs, victims 'professions, perpetrators' professions, jealousy, revenge, betrayals, etc. – Iris answered as she pointed to the lockers. – Just a few more minutes and this will be the most organized file.

Brahms looked at her with great admiration, but he still sat in the chair in which he slept.

He always slept sitting so that he could get up faster and because he could not sleep lying down. He had to pack his bags, because in a few days he would be leaving for Front. The city is not very large, but the queen ordered him to investigate the murder of a tramp. He did not usually deal with such cases, but the fact that a new belief in a fountain was being created around this city made him accept.

Brahms was absorbed in his thoughts and did not see steampunk doll of human size came into his room. It was made of metal and its rivets were visible. Clothing it had a logo that represented the paper and pen.

– Hello, Mr. Johansson. I'm Rebecca Koppen and I am a journalist. I'm here to describe how you solve mysteries and complicated cases. – Rebecca said.

He was a little startled because he didn't expect a journalist to come. He looked at her and saw words pass before his eyes.

– I see that you are a journalist with the logo on your coat. Also, you were created recently and this is probably your first case. – Brahms said as he looked at Rebecca's astonished gaze. – If you're wondering how I found out about this, very simple. Your rivets are brilliantly clean without a trace of corrosion or rust. Of course you can change them or keep them clean, but this means that some rivets will be different from others, but this is not noticeable.

– You really have incredible talent. – Rebecca praised him.

– Thanks, but if you really want to clarify something. The things people write about me are very exaggerated. I'm just a detective who is no different from other detectives. So no loud headlines.

Rebecca listened, thanked him, and left. Before preparing his luggage to leave, he decided to visit his friend William.

John William is a magician. He is a magical doctor with short black hair and brown eyes. He is dressed in gray Pea coat and brown trousers. He has magical powers that can heal most wounds.

He saw him in his office, examining his patients. William saw him and smiled sincerely at being here. William liked to be friends with Brahms, although there were times when he regretted it.

– Hi William. I heard you were going to the city of Front. I wish you success in the investigation, I know you always manage to decide. – Said William.

– I am very sorry that you will not be able to come with me. Your knowledge of medicine will help me, I also like your company. – Brahms said sincerely.

– I will miss the adventures too, but I finally mustered the courage to invite Monara to a meeting – Said William.

– I know this because you were so impatient that you put on your suit before you finished your work. – Brahms pointed.

– You always notice things that others miss. – Said William.

– Even those things that are obvious. – Brahms smiled.

Brahms and William continued talking for a few minutes before leaving. Brahms returned to his room, the last rays of sunshine disappearing and night coming, but his gaze was not focused on the beautiful natural picture. He was looking at Rebecca, who could show emotion even though she was a doll.

– What do you want Rebecca? Tomorrow we will leave for the city of Front. I have to go to bed early because the train will leave at 3 in the morning. – Bram sat down in his chair and wrapped himself in a blanket.

– Mr. Johansson, I would like to ask you how you solve the mysteries. Did you have any way to make sure this person was guilty? – Rebecca asked.

– It's hard to say. You can't always be absolutely sure that someone is guilty of just one or two pieces of evidence. You have to connect them and convince everyone that the clues point to him. – Brahms replied. – But can you let me sleep? I need sleep unlike you, don't take offense.

– I'm not insulted. I know people need sleep unlike us dolls. – Rebecca said, then left the room.

Brahms lay in his chair, thinking about everything. He knew that when he arrived in the city, he would have to go to the city sheriff to acquaint him with the case and with the doctor who examined the body. Brahms was disappointed that William would not be with him. He would need his medical knowledge, but he was glad that William finally invited Monara to a meeting, who was also a doctor. He thought about the case. He knew that the victim was a tramp, but what did he see or what did he get involved in in order to be killed? Bram knew that the reason the Queen gave him this case was because of the new faith. She's sure something's going on in this town, so she sends him to investigate the murder, the queen couldn't just send someone to investigate, because she's going to lose people's trust, so they send her there. Despite the thoughts circling around him, he could feel his body relax and his eyes begin to close.

At 3 a.m., Brahms woke up, picked up the suitcase he had prepared in advance, and headed for the station. There was a steampunk doll Rebecca waiting for him, carrying a steampunk camera. She photographed him, and the strong light from the lamp made Brahms close his eyes.

– Rebecca, let's get on the train or will it go without us? – Brahms was a little annoyed that he had to get up at 3 o'clock in the morning and the light that flashed in his eyes.

– All right, Brahms. You will solve the mystery, and I will be able to write an article about your approach and the solved case. – Rebecca said.

They got on the train and he left. Brahms knew this case would be interesting, but his attention was drawn to Rebecca, who was staring at him.

– I can clearly see that you want to ask me something. – Brahms said.

– I want to ask what are your skills that help you solve mysteries? – Rebecca asked.

– The most important skill is to look, because there are traces that you go through without noticing. – Brahms replied. – However, I also have some supernatural skills.

– And what are these skills? – Rebecca said with a curious look.

– There are two of my supernatural skills, but I can't always use them, they appear sometimes. First, I see words in the air, sometimes those words are vague and sometimes I don't understand why they appear. My second skill that hurts me, I can see back in time when I'm in a place. – Brahms said.

– Wait, if you can see what happened back in time, then you can quickly find the culprit? – Rebecca said, her face very confused.

– It's not because I can't always see everything. Sometimes the images are blurred or I stop seeing things. – Brahms answered quickly.

Brahms's eyes quickly began to close. He was yawning and it was difficult to stay awake because nothing engaged him and there were a few hours of travel left. The room was pleasantly warm and smelled of wood because of the wooden parts of the train.

– Brahms, you can sleep, I will wake you when we reach the city of Front. – Rebecca said with a soft and warm smile.

Brahms immediately closed his eyes and fell asleep. Rebecca looked at him from the sides and admired him. Although it had been created recently, she had read a lot about this detective, and when she found out she was going to write and meet Brahms, she couldn't believe it. He couldn't wait to start an investigation.

The train stopped at the station in the town of Front. The sun was just rising and made the sky look like red-yellow-orange fire. Rebecca pushed Brahms lightly to wake him. He woke up and looked out the train window and saw that they had reached the city. Brahms picked up his suitcase and they got off the train. They went to the hotel where a room had been reserved for the two of them. In the hotel lobby, they met with the receptionist.

– Good day , we have a room reserved for Brahms Johansson and Rebecca Copen. – Rebecca said.

The receptionist handed the key to room 22. Rebecca took the key and they went to the room. Brahms placed his suitcase by the bed and stared out the window. It felt kind of weird here, he felt bad, but he couldn't understand why. His mind began to think about that feeling, but he didn't understand. There was an awkward silence around the room, only the noise of Rebecca's steampunk camera she was preparing relieving that silence.

– Are you all right, Brahms? – Rebecca tried to distract Brahms from his thoughts. – You look upset.

– No, Rebecca, I'm fine. Just as we walked on the way to the hotel I saw a lot of words coming up, but I couldn't understand what they meant. – Brahms said.

– Where do we start our investigation? – Rebecca asked.

– We'll have to go to the sheriff, then, a place where the body was found. – Brahms said, then his stomach churned. – But first I have to eat.

After breakfast he went to the sheriff of the city. When they entered the office, which was very tidy, they saw the sheriff, who was an elf.

He looked at Brahms and said with a smile. – If this is not the legendary Brahms Johansson. What leads such a detective to this little place? – Brahms looked at him mockingly and said. – Sometimes the small bait catches the big fish, but let's go back. I know you're meticulous and don't deviate even a little, so call the medical examiner.

The sheriff looked at him and laughed a little surprised. He opened one of the cabinets on his desk and pulled out keys.

– These are the keys to the morgue, where the medical examiner is, I'll give them to you if you tell me how you found out I'm pedantic. – The sheriff said.

– Very simple, the piles of sheets on your desk are perfectly arranged, even at the same angle as table. Rebecca, stay here, I'll go alone. – Bram said, taking the keys from the stunned sheriff.

Rebecca was disappointed, but accepted. Brahms walked to the morgue. There was heavy tension on the road, the floor creaked, the place was slightly darkened, and a morgue door was visible. Brahms put the key in the lock and a loud click was heard, which echoed all over the place when he opened the door creaked terribly. He saw a skeleton cleaning his tools.

– Hello, I'm the police doctor, Rick Scott. How can I help you? – Rick said.

– I'm a magic detective, Brahms Johansson. I'm here for the case of the murdered tramp. – Brahms replied.

– I was just working on it. – Rick threw back the sheet that covered the human body. There was only one light bulb in the room and light fell only on the body, it was dark everywhere. – Here is our victim, her name is Michael Jones. He was stabbed in the abdomen once, but the fatal wound was in the neck, which is strange.

– Why is it weird? – Brahms asked in surprise.

– Because no one hurts a neck that way. Not the whole neck was injured, only a small part was stabbed. This part is the best way to kill quickly. This is the first time in my career as a doctor that I have seen such a thing, usually the wounds are on the torso and have never been so well done. He who has done it knows what he is doing. – Rick replied.

Brahms examined the body for a few more minutes as the gaze fell on his arm. He saw traces of small holes that he found interesting, then the word vampire appeared. – The vampire must have left these marks. – Brahms thought, but it didn't look like an attack anyway, because the vampire would drink all the blood instead of killing with a knife.

– Where was the body found? – Brahms asked.

– The body was found near the river, most likely thrown, but the current must have carried it to shore. – Rick answered as he touched his chin.

– Yes, thank you for the information you gave me. – Brahms shook hands with Rick, and although his hand was made of bone, he could feel some warmth coming from her.

Brahms went back to Rebecca, thanked the sheriff, and they left. Along the way, Rebecca was interested in what he had learned, but Brahms said nothing. They walked for a few more minutes before they heard a voice calling to them. They turned and saw an elf dressed in an elegant suit approaching them

– Hello and welcome to the city of Front, Brahms Johansson and which charming lady is with you. – The elf asked.

Rebecca was a little embarrassed to hear this and said with a shy smile: I'm Rebecca Copen, a journalist. Who are you?

– I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Charles Elton, the mayor of this town. Why did you come here, to this small and modest place? – Charles said.

– There was a murder in the city and I'm here to investigate. – Brahms said. 

– I have heard about this and it is really awful that something like this is happening in our city, but nevertheless our faith will help us move forward. – Charles said.

– I have heard of this faith and I wonder what it is? – Rebecca asked.

Charles's face frowned slightly, but then he smiled quickly and said: It's a belief in our healing fountain that has the power to help everyone with their physical problems. It is a pity that this murder happened and a bad shadow descended on us, so I am glad that you will shed some light.

As they walked, Rebecca asked many questions of Charles. The weather was fine, but Brahms felt cold in the air. He watched the streets, or especially the doors, on which a white fountain was painted, inviting people to drink from the fountain. Brahms knew that something hidden had happened in this city, something that could not be seen, and he thought of everything that eluded him. Charles reached his house, saying goodbye to Rebecca and Brahms.

– Excuse me, Charles, but can I take a picture of you? – Rebecca asked before he closed the door of his home.  
– No problem. – Charles took a suitable position so that he could look imposing and respect him.

Rebecca quickly photographed him and said. – Thanks. – Charles closed the door and left Rebecca and Brahms.

They returned to the hotel. Rebecca was a little nervous about the complete lack of answers, she wanted to know everything, she had even made a notebook to write in, but he was struggling like a fish. Even when she was in her room, Rebecca kept asking questions. Brahms finally gave up because his mind had to be overwhelmed by her constant questions.

– Okay Rebecca, if I say what I know, will you let me think for a while? – Brahms asked, a little nervous.

– Of course. – Rebecca smiled at Brahms answering her questions.

Brahms sat comfortably in one of the armchairs in the room. – When I was in the morgue where the victim was, the doctor said he had died from a wound in his neck, but there were small holes in his arm, and the word vampire appeared there. Then I thought that the tramps are sometimes in groups to help each other, when night falls, we will search the streets to find this tramp. – Brahms took his violin out of his suitcase and began to play.

– But why wait until the evening? Can't we go look for him now? – Rebecca asked.

– Did you seriously ask that? – Brahms looked at her as if he didn't believe what he heard.

– I don't understand why you're so amazed. – Rebecca didn't understand why Brahms was looking at her in amazement.

– Rebecca, have you ever seen snow in a volcano. – Brahms asked.

– No. – Rebecca answered, but she didn't understand the connection between the two.

– Rebecca, it's bright outside and we're unlikely to find a vampire. Most likely he hid in a dark and gloomy place where there is no sunlight, so we have to wait. – Brahms explained.

Rebecca understood, and as promised, she left the room, leaving him. Brahms started playing the violin again, the music was amazing. He moved his bow and fingers on the strings in an elegant way that was as mesmerizing as the sounds coming from the violin.

Suddenly Brahms realized something. As he traveled, he noticed that there was a tide, which meant that Rick's guess was not entirely true. The current did send the body ashore, but it was never in the deep water. This means that someone tried to get rid of the body, but failed, and the murder weapon must have been nearby.

He decided to search the riverbank, but this idea was impossible because the river was large and there was no way to check every part of it. He was angry about this and did not know what to do.

– The only way to see the whole river is if I can fly. – Brahms said in an irritated tone.

Then he thought there might be a way to check the river without leaving his room. He jerked his sleeve to his shoulder and had an eagle tattooed on his biceps. Brahms summoned the eagle and the tattoo began to glow, then the eagle appeared in front of him, standing on his arm without sticking its claws on it.

From the training he had with Zdravko, he understood that this type of eagle is magical and you can see through his eyes. Brahms knew there was no other way to go around the river until the sun went down. The trainings were not very successful, because he always found something that drew his attention to Zdravko. Whether it was something he had done or would do, Brahms knew with approximate accuracy, but it didn't do him much good. What he received were very frequent glances from Zdravko in which he had a lot of patience.

Brahms stroked his soft-feathered eagle and looked him in the eye. Then, in a calm voice, he said: All right, my friend, I want to ask you a favor. I want you to fly from one end of town to the other following the river and then come back here. Will you do it?

The eagle looked Brahms straight in the eye, then his eyes slowly began to close. His eyes were closed, but he could see himself through the eagle's eyes. It was kind of weird to see yourself with your eyes closed, but then the eagle flew out the open window.

At first Brahms was frightened, but he quickly regained his composure, because if he opened his eyes he would no longer be able to see through the eyes of his eagle. It wasn't the first time he'd used this, but it was always nice and scary. As Brahms flew, you could see everything crystal clear because of the better developed eyes of the eagle. He could see everything from above the houses, the streets and the people were so small. The eagle was as fast as the wind because it reached the end of the city and began to follow the river.

The view of the river and the sun reflecting off it was amazing. It was a sight few could see, but despite the beautiful view, he focused on discovering something unusual. While the Eagle was near the end of town, Brahms noticed red spots on the shore. Thanks to the strong eagle eyes, he could tell it was blood, but what caught his eye was a dump. He suggested that the murder weapon was in this dump, but there was no guarantee. The eagle turned in the direction of flight and began to return to Brahms.

The eagle landed on the open window, then Brahms opened his eyes and saw things through his eyes. The eagle disappeared in a faint light and appeared on his arm. The sun was already setting and he knew they had to search the streets for a vampire. There was a knock on the door, and Brahms knew exactly who is.

– Rebecca, you can come in. – Brahms said.

The Steampunk doll entered the room and waited impatiently for them to tour the city. He held a steampunk camera in one hand and red wine in the other.

– Very clever of you to bring red wine. –Brahms praised.

– Thanks, but why? – Rebecca asked confused.

– Because vampires use wine as a substitute for blood. – Clarify Brahms. – Why did you bring it?

– They gave it to me as a gift after I bought machine oil for my gears. – Rebecca said.

– Let's go. The sun set and we found the vampire. – Brahms said.

Brahms and Rebecca left the hotel and started looking for a vampire. The night was cool, but not too cold. Brahms knew it wouldn't be easy, but he didn't have to give up even searching all night. Luckily for them, they saw a tramp who looked a lot like a vampire.

– Excuse me, can we ask you something? – Rebecca said excitedly.

The vampire saw her with an angry look, showed his big teeth and growled. Rebecca stepped back with light steps. Brahms put a hand to his face and shook his head. He stood in front of the vampire.

– We are investigating the death of Michael Jones. Want to ask a few questions and we bring red wine? – Brahms said and handed the bottle.

The vampire took the bottle, opened it quickly, and began to drink. He was thirsty, and he knew he had to attack someone for drinking blood or drinking red wine. The vampire drank nearly half a bottle to quench his thirst. He looked at them with sad eyes.

– Mike was my friend. – The vampire said in a sad voice and bowed his head. – I'll do anything to find out who killed him, and my name is Valentime Blood.

– When was the last time you saw him? – Brahms asked.

– The last time I saw him was a few days ago. During the night he came to me and, as always, allowed me to drink blood from his hand, a truly selfless act. I don't know people who will make him. We talked, and then Mike said he was going to check the trash cans for food, then I didn't see him until I found out he was killed. – Valentime replied

– Before we leave, I want to ask you two things. What did you do before you came here and where can we find you if we need more information? – Brahms said.

– Before I came here I worked as a pharmacist. You can find me there between the two buildings there is a basement that no one uses. I usually sleep there when it's light. – Valentime replied.

– Thanks for the info, if something new comes up I will let you know. – Brahms said.

Brahms and Rebecca left. Rebecca wondered where they were going now. All this tension and ambiguity made her excited in some way. But she didn't know where else to look for clues.

– Brahms, I know you don't share much about the way you work, but can you tell me where we're going? – Rebecca asked.

– Of course. – Brahms said, surprising Rebecca. – We're going to the dump because I guess that could be the murder weapon.

– Are you sure? – Rebecca was very skeptical about that.

– Yes. – Brahms said confidently.

A few minutes walk and they reached the city dump. Needless to say, it doesn't look very good. There is all kinds of rubbish scattered everywhere. It smelled awful, which even Rebecca couldn't stand, but it was somewhat normal for Brahms. He was used to everything strange, disgusting, and scary, so the smell didn't bother him. Brahms began to search, but he knew he would not find the weapon quickly. Even Rebecca said it was a waste of time and the dump was too big to find anything, she also complained of a horrible smell even though she was a doll.

Brahms agreed with Rebecca. The place was huge and he would hardly find it just by digging through the garbage, so he decided to do something risky. Still, he had no choice, so he focused, his gaze seemed endless. Then it began, time began to flow back very quickly, but only Brahms could see things happening. The advantage of this place is that not many people come and garbage is not unloaded every day. However, he began to feel the effects of looking back in time.

His head began to ache, his arms turned blue, his legs felt as if he were walking on needles. He knew that if he didn't notice something, he would be forced to stop, but then something caught his eye. He noticed a silhouette, he couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman or what kind it was. He noticed that he was holding something in his hands and he looked around to see if anyone was watching him. Then he threw something close to where Brahms was, then ran away.

Brahms stopped looking back in time and felt so awful that he fell on the rubbish.

– Brahms, are you okay? – Rebecca approached him and noticed that he was shaking. She didn't know what to do, she had to think of something quickly.

– Rebecca, I found something. – Brahms said in a weak voice. He crawled to where he had seen a silhouette, then began digging. He finally found what he needed, a blood-stained dagger.

– That's great, but we need to think about you. Your body is very cold and we need to warm it. – Rebecca took his hand and propped him up against a hotel.

Rebecca's body radiated heat from energy and moving parts. When he returned to the hotel room, Rebecca laid Brahms on the bed and wrapped him in a blanket. He was still trembling, but he was relatively well. Rebecca hugged him, and so Brahms warmed up, he felt the warm metal pleasantly drift him away, and minutes later he was asleep.

Rebecca was very worried about Brahms, she didn't want to leave him, but she had to take the pictures out and he had to rest to sleep. This investigation was not going as she thought, but it was still interesting and exciting.

Brahms awoke visibly in good condition, but still had a slight headache. He saw the dagger standing on the nightstand and picked it up. The dagger was very well made with a nice wooden handle, the metal was covered with blood, but he could see that it had an engraved inscription "From your friends, Magim University".

Rebecca entered the room carrying a tray of food.

– Brahms, I'm bringing you breakfast. Are you okay, it looked awful last night? – Rebecca asked, placing the headboard on the bed.

– I'm fine, Rebecca. But all this looking back in time is painful and difficult. Thanks for helping me. – Brahms said and began to eat.

Rebecca was happy to hear that. For a doll with no experience, she realized that sometimes you have to feel pain to succeed. Some time ago, she accidentally injured one of the people who were repairing her parts, breaking his arm. Rebecca felt terrible when she saw him writhe in pain. Then she learned for the first time what compassion was, because she didn't want it to happen. She could feel something lifting, and the gears began to move at a strange pace, making her emotionally sorry for it.

Rebecca can experience emotions even though she is a doll. She feels them in her artificial heart, which was created with a lot of love. She pulled out the pictures and handed them to Brahms, who had just finished breakfast. He picked them up and began to examine them, but nothing caught his attention. Then a picture caught his eye and he was looking at it with an eagle's eye, the picture was only inches from his face and the way his eyes played it became clear that he had found something.

Rebecca saw him staring at the picture, she asked.

– What is it? What did you find?

Brahms quickly got out of bed and said. – Rebecca, we need to visit this fountain. – He quickly prepared everything he needed.

He and Rebecca walked to the fountain that people worship. She didn't know what he'd seen in the picture to leave so early. Brahms did not answer the countless questions she asked him. Sometimes Brahms puzzled everyone until the finale.

When they arrived at the fountain, they were greeted by a beautiful view. The fountain was amazingly decorated, there were many flowers and plants around it, which gave this place a magical look, but Brahms did not feel any magical energy. He could feel where there was magic and where there wasn't, he also noticed a church a little ahead of the fountain. Rebecca was captivated by the beautiful view. She began to photograph everything from the scent of color to the beautiful color landscape that was formed.

– I wonder how it is possible for something terrible to happen in such a wonderful place? – Rebecca said with some sadness.

Brahms, on the other hand, was not distracted and began to search the place for something unusual. Then his gaze stopped at a large pile of medicine packs near the fountain. To him, it was like an altar to those who throw away drugs to replace it with a miracle, but even miracles could be felt. Something was happening here that caught his eye. Then, above the pile, Brahms saw the word "false."

The word disappeared and he looked more closely. He started checking package after package and noticed something strange, all packages without exception were at the same pharmacy.

– Rebecca, come here and see something. – Brahms shouted.

– What, Brahms? What did you find? – Rebecca asked as she walked towards him.

– See all packages are at the same pharmacy. It is hardly accidental. This city may not be big, but not so small as to have only one pharmacy. – Brahms pointed. – I also want to ask you a favor.

– Just tell. – Rebecca said.

– I want you to bring me Valentime, he will be useful. – Brahms said.

– But it's sunny. You know perfectly well that vampires can't walk in the sunlight. – Rebecca noted

– Cover it with something. He must come. – Brahms said.

Rebecca agreed and went to fetch Valentime. After 15 minutes, she returned with the vampire, which was covered with a blanket. Rebecca guided him and tried to hold the blanket over him.

– Okay Brahms, what important thing do I have to do to get out when the sun is shining? – Valentime asked.

– I found these medicine boxes near the fountain and they are all from the same pharmacy. I want you to see if they're fake. – Brahms said as he handed the boxes over the blanket.

Valentime took one of the boxes. Brahms and Rebecca didn't see what he was doing, but he asked for more boxes. Eventually, all the boxes he had taken were dropped on the floor.

– Yes, all medicines are counterfeit. They all have the same taste, which is sweet and salty. It is clear that someone is exchanging content. – Valentime said.

– And I'm sure I know who did it. – Brahms said.

Brahms, Rebecca and Valantaym went to the pharmacy. When they got inside they were greeted by a man fox.

– Good morning how can I be useful to you. – He smiled amiably.

Brahms pulled out a revolver and aimed it at him. His move startled everyone in the room, but the man fox was frightened and raised his hands in the air. Then, in a slightly trembling voice, he said. - What do you want?

– We want access to the warehouse. – Brahms said firmly.

He took them to the warehouse, and as expected, some of the boxes were opened. Brahms ordered him to sit in a chair, then had Valentime tie him up. Rebecca looked away and was amazed at the situation she saw.

– Brahms, is that necessary? – Rebecca asked anxiously.

– Of course. – Brahms replied with a smile. – This is called a personal approach.

Brahms began to examine the boxes and some documents. Valentime looked at the fox man in anger, because he may have been responsible for his friend's death.

– Did you kill Michael? – Valentime asked angrily.

– I didn't kill that pathetic bum, and you know what, you can't even touch me. – He laughed mockingly at Michael's death.

Valentime hit him in the head. He stopped laughing and there was blood on his face. When he saw the blood, Valentime couldn't help but show his vampire teeth. The fox man was horrified at what he would do with it, but then Brahms said.

– I found everything I needed. Now we must hurry so as not to be late for church.

– Brahms, I'm a vampire. I can't enter the church without getting hurt. – Valentime said.

– Don't worry about it. You will look from the sides, but I assure you that you will see everything you need. – Brahms said.

* * *

The church was almost full, everyone was sitting and waiting for the prayer to begin. The mayor was also waiting for the other people, but then the police came and arrested him.

– What's happening? – Cried the Mayor.

– Charles Elton, I'm arresting you for the murder of Michael Jones. – Said the Sheriff.

The crowd watched and did not believe what they heard. Brahms stood by the pulpit, and Rebecca stood beside him with all the evidence.

– People of the city Front. I'm Brahms Johansson, a magic detective. Here I have clues that show that the mayor is the killer of Michael Jones. – Brahms said and everyone gasped and started talking. – I found a dagger in the dump, engraved with "From your friends, Magim University", did research and found that Charles Elton was a doctor in this unique, but he was expelled. He came here and when he became mayor he began to devise a plan of revenge.

– These are fabrications, you have nothing against me. – Charles shouted angrily.

– On the contrary. These documents show that you used the donations that people left to the church so that you could buy the university. Of course, the amount is large, and that's why you created these false beliefs. – Everyone gasped in surprise. – Yes, this belief is false. The fountain is not magical. You have all been deceived. Charles has ordered the pharmacist since you bought your medicine and gave you counterfeit medicine. He knew perfectly well who bought what medicine, then painted the fountain on the door and put a real medicine in the fountain.

– But what is the reason for Charles Elton to kill Michael Jones. – Rebecca asked.

– Very simple, the reason he killed him was because Michael saw him paint the fountain. Charles could not afford all understand that belief in the fountain is falshva. Of course, there can be no doubt about this belief. That's why you killed him with the dagger, which had not only traces of blood, but also traces of white paint. – Brahms said.

Charles tried to deny everything, but the evidence knocked him down. Finally, before being taken away, he asked desperately.

– How ... how did you understand all this? I covered my tracks perfectly. What betrayed me?

Brahms took the picture of the open door.

– It is this photo that is to blame for the revelation. I wouldn't be able to connect these clues if it weren't for that. My friend William said that I always notice things that others miss and that is true. Because when I stared at the open door, even without words, I noticed something interesting. A dagger stand and just because you left the door open when Rebecca took a picture of you was the little bait that caught the big fish.

* * *

Brahms finally returned to the castle and sat down in his favorite chair. He was in a very good mood because he solved the mystery and returned to the castle with his friends. William was knocking on the open door. Brahms saw him and invited him with a beaming smile. William went in and sat down near Brahms and showed him the newspaper he had brought. The case he had decided was on the front page.

– I read the whole article. It must have been exciting. – Said William.

– Yes William, it was really exciting and Rebecca's work is really amazing. – Brahms said.

And here ends our story.


End file.
